Not For The Heartless
by Sakurako Yume
Summary: This is a poem i made in the midst of a bad mood. Someone had dissed out Kingdom Hearts in front of me, so this is kinda like my revenge on the people who do that for the most pointless of reasons. It's nothing spectacular. R&Ring would be nice, though. N
1. Not for the Heartless

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts... except, I have the game and stuff... ^_^  
  
Have you ever heard someone diss out Kingdom Hearts?  
  
I know I have... WAY too many times.  
  
And I was steamed.  
  
So, this is the result... my exact revenge!  
  
I apologize if it sounds weird... I was in a bad mood because I came home after hearing someone tell me it was outright stupid when they didn't even finish the game...  
  
THIS POEM IS DEDICATED TO EVERY KH FAN THAT HAS EVER HEARD A PERSON DISS OUT THE GAME!!! I CAME UP WITH IT IN TEN MINUTES!!  
  
(P.S. This is me talking to a person who doesn't like Kingdom Hearts, not to YOU the reader... unless... *pointed glare*)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Not For the Heartless  
  
By: Sakurako Yume  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So you may say that it's stupid.  
  
That it's childish.  
  
That it's too easy.  
  
...And I don't understand that concept.  
  
I don't see how it's stupid;  
  
The characters are capable of understanding everything.  
  
I don't see how it's childish,  
  
Because we all were children in the beginning.  
  
I don't see how it's easy,  
  
Because there's an Expert level there.  
  
  
  
You point out the flaws,  
  
But I'll counter with two comebacks.  
  
You call the story line dumb,  
  
Though I know you weren't listening.  
  
You try to make it seem terrible,  
  
When I know you didn't even finish the game.  
  
You curse and swear about it,  
  
And I smack you with my keyboard.  
  
  
  
You tell me the music is boring.  
  
Have you even heard Hikki-chan sing? Her voice is beautiful...  
  
You tell me it's the Disney characters.  
  
Can you explain why that's bad? Don't tell me you're afraid...  
  
You tell me the controls are hard.  
  
What's your IQ? ...seriously.  
  
  
  
With every con you tell us fans,  
  
We can each come up with ten pros.  
  
You can provoke us with the verbal lashing of it,  
  
But we won't budge.  
  
For there is something we know...  
  
  
  
Because you think it's bad,  
  
That the story isn't good,  
  
That the characters aren't fit,  
  
That the whole adventure in stupid in general...  
  
Means you don't have the heart to get in to the game...  
  
  
  
And that just means we were right all along:  
  
  
  
It's not for the Heartless.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok! I feel better now! ^_^ And, I apologize if anyone may have been offended, but this is just how I feel. People who can't get in to this game BECAUSE of what it is are the true Heartless! Great theory, huh? That means we're all keyblade... or keyboard welders to defeat them!  
  
Anywayz, some reviews would be appreciated.  
  
And, I also apologize to those who have been reading my other story 'Hikari' that I have not updated in a while. My computer did something weird and it erased a number of my files, the rest of the chapters to that story included, so I've had to start from scratch for chapter 2. But, do not worry, I'm almost done! I just have to get past the upcoming finals this week and I'll finish it and post it, that's a promise!  
  
Ok, domo arigatou for reading!  
  
Ja ne! Bai bai!  
  
Sakurako Yume 


	2. Return of the Keyboard

**Disclaimer:** KH not belong to me. Wish it did. I just own the games.

This is something of a sequel poem to my first KH-defense poem, 'Not for the Heartless'.

With the arrival of KHII to the states comes a new wave of fans, a renewed wave of old fans, and a wave of horrible criticism and bad flamers (whose reasons for disliking the game seem to fall shallow and short of 'I hate Disney', and 'they ruined the FF characters'... rolls her eyes jebus...)

I myself am unlucky enough to hear it plenty at my school. I've ignored it for two weeks... I've ignored general KH bashing for a longer time, but this is seriously wearing on my patience, so, thus, I'll be exacting this in an attempt to vent out my frustration... buwhaha.

Not meant to offend, of course... I just use this to vent how I'm feeling about some people who just... don't seem to give me better reasons. The least they could do is actually PLAY the game... good god...

... Enjoy.

**Return of the Keyboard**

**By:** Sakurako Yume

(C-girl on DA and GJ)

* * *

And the time has come once again, 

To show you the power that I have   
The true power within me,   
This, my precious; my keyboard 

So, try me, I'll take you on.   
Be prepared, and don't whine.   
Look me straight in the eye, (Don't you dare flinch!)   
And just try swallowing this for size... 

We come face to face on this,   
Over and over...   
It's not as stupid as you think it is,   
You're just lacking some things... 

And it might just be me, but it seems,   
You're too childish for its complications.   
Maybe the darkness has gotten too strong with you...   
So, I'm wondering if I should help or just laugh. 

But, is it worth my time,   
To try and get you to understand?   
Should I use what's left of a nicer me,   
To keep trying to simplify it for you? 

Well, probably not...   
But, our world's a stage, and I'm an actress on it.   
So let's pretend for a second I like you,   
And I'll break it down slowly... 

It doesn't matter about the cameos,   
The Disney, or the crossing of the over...   
It comes down to the story of Sora and Riku,   
And the impossible... 

And I'll admit, maybe before, I was harsh   
In saying it wasn't for the Heartless,   
Since I can be that way, too. (I admit it.)   
But, at least have a heart inside of me. 

And even if you tell me that it's bad,   
And still give me reasons that don't merit at all.   
It proves to me, as you dig yourself further and further in... 

That Kingdom Hearts... isn't meant for a Nobody.

* * *

Yes, hahahahaaa... nobodies. That's a more fitting term, I believe... even if I do adore Axel and Roxas and Demyx. Of course, they ARE in a whole other league to me, so they should feel no real insult. Cuz' they is teh fluffies. And KHII rocks. Period. 

Buwhahahaaa… aahhhh...

I hate writer's block.

...glomps, and runs

Laters!

Sakurako Yume


End file.
